Catastrophe
by zombiehunter1024
Summary: In an attempt to impress Hermione, Fred offeres to take care of Crookshanks until she can pick him up. A freak accident with unstable chemicals causes the cat to turn change form. Now in a desperate attempt to fix things, Fred must impersinate Crookshanks until George can find a cure. As a cat Fred lives with Hermione and finds out some secrets she's been keeping. TONS of fremione


A.N: Ok here's one of the fan fictions I've been working on for some time! I already have like 5 chapters written up of this! I'm thinking of making this about 9 chapters long or so.

I'm thinking of posting another fic on my account soon because I have like 5 now that I count that are very far ahead. I keep pushing them back in my archives to work on when I get inspired. But I realized maybe these unfinished fics will inspire others to write fermions fan fictions! I'll update after my finals on Wednesday if I pass. If I don't then I will be a big ball of tears and emotions!

I hope you enjoy this fic and come check out my tumblr account 'Fremione-seekers'. It's page completely dedicated to the special love between a certain prankster and a brilliant witch!

/~~~~ Chapter 1: Are You a Cat or a Mouse?~~~~~~\\

"Now Hermione will pick him up in five hours! I have all of his toys, treats- Fred, George! Are you even listening?" Ginny snapped and the twins looked up from their cauldron that was glowing green..

"Yeah yeah we heard you!" George rolled his eyes.

"Really? Please guys I need you to take this seriously! Crookshanks means a lot to me and Hermione!" Ginny held the fuzzy cat in her arms as she scratched behind his ear.

"Yessss We know! We will treat him as if he were our king and we his lowly peasants" Fred walked from around the cauldron to Ginny's side and bent down to be leveled with the cat.

"Won't we?" Fred looked into the cat's dark eyes and it hissed at him.

"Hm… charming" Fred moved back and looked to the box of cat items that were on the table.

"Ok so… I guess this is it" Ginny whimpered as she hugged the cat to her chest and bit her lip to fight the tears.

"Oh come off it Gin! You'll see him next week when he comes over for dinner" George piped in as he dumped some purple liquid into the cauldron.

"Shut up!" Ginny set Crookshankes on the counter by the box of cat stuff.

Crookshanks looked to Ginny and the two had a moment as Ginny waved to the cat sadly. When Hermione left horcrux hunting, Ginny found the cat wandering around, meowing and looking for Hermione. Ginny had never seen any other expression on the cat's face other than boredom, but at that moment she saw fear and worry as the cat sniffed the ground looking for his owner. She took the cat in and took care of him, loved him and watched after him. When the time came for her to return to school for potter watch she left the cat with her mum and dad. But right after the war she came back to the cat with open arms. Hermione was so glad to see her cat safe, and the cat even jumped on Hermione when she walked into the room. Sadly Hermione had much to do after the war had ended.

She packed up and headed out to Australia to find her parents and get their memories back. She was gone for three weeks, hunting them down. Eventually she found them but the damage was permanent. After returning she submerged herself into school work and passed her NEWTS with highest scores. She got a job as aurora for the ministry of magic with Harry and some other old hogwart faces. Ron was taken in by the Chudly canons and was currently in Ireland, training to become the starter for the next season.

Now Hermione had her own Flat that she had turned into her own cave of books and warmth. Crookshanks has been staying with Ginny at the new Burrow but the time has come. Hermione misses Crookshanks and wants him to come home with her. But Hermione has excepted the fact that Ginny and Crookshanks couldn't be separated. Plus she was forever in dept to Ginny for taking care of her cat. So Hermione and Ginny decided to share the cat in a sense. Hermione would have him all week, and during the weekly Sunday dinner's, Hermione would bring crookshanks to Ginny's and let him stay with her. Ginny still had two more years at Hogwarts so when she was in school she was unable to see him.

"Ok… Harry's waiting for me at the ministry. We're going out for lunch" Ginny giggled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Uh awesome" Fred gave her a thumbs up and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Bye Crookie" Ginny waved again to the cat before heading out the door to go through the shop.

Fred and George looked to the cat and the cat looked around the lab in distaste as he looked to them and a warning growl emanated in the back of it's throat.

"How did we get saddled with cat sitting the monster?" George pointed to the cat with a wooden spoon.

"We're just being nice to Ginny. She needed this date with Harry since he's so busy now" Fred shrugged.

"Or you just want to impress a certain big brained witch" George snickered as Fred blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Fred pulled down some potions from a shelf to mix in the cauldron.

"Oh come off it Fred! Mione is the witch of your dreams! If I had a sickle for every time you mentioned her name in one day, then we could open ten more joke shops" He laughed as Fred tossed a wool sack of butterfly wings at him.

"I don't ever mention Mione" Fred dropped in some mouse tails while George stirred.

"Oh yeah? I wonder if Mione will stop by the shop to see our new display? I wonder if Mione would prefer the blue or red tie? Did you know Mione get's this twinkle in her eye when someone mentions books? Oh George, bake lemon tarts for the hand out today, they're Hermione's favorite" George hitched his voice, even though he and Fred pretty much sounded the same.

"Shove it brother" He rolled his eyes as George laughed.

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed about Gred. I always knew you fancied that bird since her third year." George rolled his eyes as he pointed his wand to the liquid and it changed from green to purple.

"Yeah well I don't think that she feels the same" Fred sighed as he leaned against the large steel bowl.

"Rubbish! She always comes to the shop to see us, and by us I mean you" His twin pointed his wand to his brother who scrunched up his face.

"You think? No way! Really? Baaahhh that's not true… maybe" Fred rubbed the back of his head.

While the brothers talked, Crookshanks took to exploring the lab. He jumped onto a few shelf's and weaved between the bottles with a fluid like motion, not even making a single sound.

"Do we have any horse saliva?" George asked.

"Yeah on the back shelf" Fred walked to the other side of the room and began looking at the bottles on the shelf.

"Here" Fred tossed a red bottle and when George caught it he sighed.

"No no no, this is unicorn saliva" George walked over to his brother and they began looking for it.

"Accio horse saliva" Fred pointed his wand and a green bottle flew from behind the shelf, into his hands.

"Hm simple" George rolled his eyes.

"So you think I have a chance with Hermione?" Fred asked as a blush crept up on his face.

"Definitely! She's mad about you" His brother slapped him on the back.

Neither noticed Crookshanks walk onto a delicate shelf that began to wobble at the unbalanced weight. Soon the whole shelf went toppling over and the cat let out a scream as it fell into the cauldron, along with several other potions.

The brothers turned and gasped as the once purple liquid began boiling and the cauldron started shaking.

"Unstable mixture!" Fred screamed as he and George dove behind a desk that was next to them. No longer had they gotten down did the liquid explode and smoke filled the room. Coughing violently they used their wands to opened the windows on the ceiling to let the smoke out. Once it was clear they walked to the cauldron to see the liquid black and grey.

"Um… I think we just killed Hermione's cat" George muttered.

"Oh… my MERLIN! She's going to hate me!" Fred flew against the wall with wide eyes.

"Not on purpose! It was an accident!" His twin looked to the liquid and made a face.

"Oh oh oh merlin no! She will hex me into the next century and she'll demand I never come near her again!" Fred covered his smoke covered face with his hands as he gritted his teeth.

"Meow" Came a small voice and both twins froze as they lunged to the cauldron to see a small mouse swimming in the liquid.

"W-wha…. What the?" Fred asked as he picked up the mouse and set it on the blackened table. It shook itself off like a cat and licked it's paw.

"Ummm… Did that mouse just-" George was cut off by the mouse.

"Meooowww" It sang out in crookshanks voice.

"Oh… my… merlin…" Fred pointed to the mouse and it hissed at him and continued to lick itself.

"We just turned Hermione's cat-" George started.

"Into a bloody mouse!" Fred finished.

"We are so dead when Ginny hears about this" George muttered.

"Ginny? NO! Mione! She- she- oh merlin help us!" Fred slammed his face down into his hands.

"Calm down bro! It's nothing we can't undo" George took out his wand and pointed it to the cat.

"Explico" He said with a smirk.

The mouse flinched as a small bit of air hit him, but sadly nothing happened. George's eyes went wide as he tried again.

"Explico" He repeated and still nothing.

"Explico Expoico Explico!" He said quickly and with worry in his voice. Still nothing produced from the spell except a still hissing mouse.

"Ok now we panic" George held up his hands.

"Arrggg Damn it!" Fred hung his head.

"OK I take it back! Let's try some potions" George cleared the cauldron and began mixing liquids. Fred helped but kept looking to the mouse that sat on the table.

Three hours and twelve potions later, they were still staring at a mouse that should be a cat.

"She's going to be here in two hours George! What do we do?" Fred grabbed his hair and tugged.

"Hmmm" George walked over to the box of cat supplies and looked into it. Nothing that really caught his eye, jumped out at him. Cat food… toys…. A brush, some litter- A BRUSH! George grabbed the brush and smiled at it like it was a trophy he won.

"What we need is a cat potion!" He pointed to the cat hair on the brush and Fred smiled for the first time since the incident.

"Brilliant!" They set to work on the potion and within two hours they had a muddy brown potion sizzling in the cauldron.

Giving the mouse a small spoon they waited and the mouse shook for a few seconds but stopped. Fred threw the spoon on the floor and growled as he leaned over the opposite table of the mouse.

"We are doomed! Nothing can cure this cat!" He sighed.

"Well.. I guess we just have to explain it to Mione and hope she doesn't avada us." George packed up the potions and looked to the cauldron of muddy brown liquid.

"Yeah… I really was starting to think she might think of me as something more… now that'll never happen" Fred felt his heart breaking.

Crookshanks hissed at Fred and the red head snapped and hissed back. George looked to his twin in shock and cocked his head.

"Hm pretty convincing cattiness hehe" He chuckled at his own joke but slowly his chuckle faded as his eyes grew wide.

"Fred" He whispered.

"What?" Fred asked from his spot glaring at the mouse.

"I have an idea" George smirked and lowered his eyes to the liquid.

/~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~\\

Ok so I hope there are aren't any errors or anything because I've worked on this chapter again and again till it was what I hoped to be perfect.

Reviews inspire me and tumblr followers enchant me! YAY!


End file.
